


My Prompts

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: pretty much just prompts i thought up or saw online.





	1. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some prompts feel free to use these anytime

NO FANDOM- 100 word short story from the perspective of an inanimate object.

ALL FANDOMS- OTP dancing in the refrigerator light.

ALL Fandoms- “How long are you going to stand out there? It’s raining. You’re gonna catch a cold.”

SHERLOCK- John is killed on a case and Mary disappears, leaving Sherlock with Rosie. One day, Rosie finds a stuffed bear that looks a lot like John.

VILLAINOUS- Black Hat is recovering from an attack meant for Flug and searches for him, only to find him in tears and crying that it should have been him and how dare he scare him like that.

VILLAINOUS- Black Hat is usually the more stoic one in the relationship. Black Hat falls asleep wrapped around Flug. BLack hat, while sleeping, hugs Flug tighter, as if having a bad dream. Flug whispers to him “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Black Hat, still asleep, doesn’t answer but holds him tighter. Flug hugs the sleeping Black Hat back, saying “Shh, It’s okay.” Black Hat doesn’t remember this but Flug will always remember seeing this vulnerable side of him.

Villainous- Black Hat finding flug slouched over his work bench, presumably sleeping. He covers him with his coat before leaving. He returns to check on him the next morning, only to find that he hasn’t moved a bit. Upon further inspection, he finds a krinkled note in his hand, as well as him not breathing. **_FINISHED_**

Gravity Falls- Ford discovering the frozen shape shifter still in Dipper's form


	2. Prompt One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billdip-Human AU  
> ALL FANDOMS- OTP dancing in the refrigerator light.  
> Written by T

Dipper woke up and looked at the alarm. 2:30. It was far too early for Bill to be up for work. So why was his spot in the bed empty?

Dipper almost panicked as he thought of the many possibilities for why this was. He was scared. Was Bill leaving? N-no, he’d never do that without leaving a note. Would he? Dipper thought back to the worst of the fights they’d had over the past month. Were they enough for Bill to call it quits? 

No. 

He wouldn’t just get up and leave.

His heart leapt out of his throat when he heard movement downstairs. 

The brunette carefully got up and tiptoed down the stairs, gun in hand. Being a member of the mystery department of the crime-fighting unit, he was constantly harassed by angered family members who believed that the defendants he put away were innocent. 

He leaned against the wall and looked cautiously over the corner of the kitchen door frame. The refrigerator light was on? Why was someone looking in the-

He caught a glimpse of golden hair with brown roots and rested his gun by his side, locking the safety. 

Bill looked over, his golden coloured eyes surprised at the sudden noise. His face lights up as he saw Dipper. 

“Hey, babe,” he moved closer to Dipper, “I was trying to find my water bottle,” he scanned the fridge from afar, “I could’ve sworn it had been in there.”

Dipper put his gun down and flung himself onto Bill. Bill seemed surprised but hugged back, chucking, “Pine Tree? Are you okay?”

“I thought you’d left,” Dipper murmured, abashed, “When you weren’t there.”

Bill ran his hand through Dipper’s thick hair, rubbing circles into his back as he soothed Dipper gently. “I’m sorry honey,” he nuzzled into Dipper’s neck, “But why would you be afraid of that?”

“W-well, we’d been fighting re-recently, and I thought, m-maybe you’d-that you didn’t-” Dipper couldn’t finish the thought, ashamed of his panicky thoughts.

Bill kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, I figured, since you were asleep, it’d be fine to go get it. I didn’t realize you’d panic.”

He gently began humming a soft melody. He swayed Dipper back and forth as he did so, singing the lyrics gently. Dipper didn’t recognize the song, but like the way it sounded. He swayed gently along with Bill, smiling into his large grey shirt that was a bit too big. Bill spun them around slowly, the only thing illuminating the room was the light coming from the still open refrigerator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the villainous prompts the one where Flug is 'sleeping'.  
> the Caesar cipher is used a lil bit.

Black Hat walked by the lab, meaning to check on his scientist, only to find him hunched over his desk. He carefully approached the small man.  
"Flug?" He kept his voice at a whisper, "Flug? Flug, are you awake?"  
Once he got closer, he nudged his shoulders, checking. When there was no response, the demon just groaned.   
"Come on."  
Sighing, he removed his coat and placed it on the doctor's shoulders. He quickly looked around before placing a small kiss on his forehead.  
"Sleep well, my doctor."  
And with that, he left the lab, heading towards his own room.  
\--------------------------------  
The next morning, Black Hat decided to check on the scientist again. He also wanted to get his jacket back. When he arrived, he saw that Flug had never moved.  
"Flug?" He made sure his voice was slightly louder than normal, "Flug?!"  
He cursed under his breath. He moved towards the man and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Flug. Wake up." He nudged him again, "Flug."  
Again.  
"Flug, come on." He nudged him a little harder, causing the scientist to fall back in his chair.  
His head fell forward and his arms fell to his sides. Black Hat noticed a crumpled up price of paper fall from his hand. He picked it up and began to read it. His eyes widened as they scanned the paper. He dropped it and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.  
"No. No no no. Please wake up." The eldritch pulled away and shook his doctor, pleading, "Wake up! Wake up, please! Don't be- please don't- be d-de-"  
He picked up the note again and frantically read it over.

_Dear who ever finds this first,_

_I'm sorry. There's a sort of antidote to the poison I drank on the desk. You can use it if you find out within three hours. I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry. Again. I couldn't hold on any longer. The antidote is marked VXLFLGH. Good luck._

_-Flug._

He quickly grabbed the vial. He prayed it would work. He lifted the small man into his arms and set him on the floor.  
"Come on." He continued to plead with fate as he poured the liquid into his scientists mouth, "Please, _please_. Wake up, Flug."  
He waited... Nothing.  
"No!" Black Hat shouted, throwing the glass tube at a wall, causing it to shatter on impact.  
As he held the late doctor in his arms, an idea sprung into his head. He still had a chance to save him. He frantically laid him out on the floor. He was still pleading when he ran his hand over Flug's stomach. Soft light emitting from said hand.  
"Flug.... come on." He continued this for an anxious five minutes.  
Flug's eyes shot open and he began to cough dramatically. Black Hat adjusted him to sit up so, if he threw up, he wouldn't choke. Flug settled down and stared up at his boss.  
"H-hello, sir." His voice was hoarse from the coughing.  
The eldritch just looked down at him as black tears began to fall. He quickly wrapped him in a hug, finally letting himself sob uncontrollably.  
"Flug, you idiot." He breathed out in between sobs, " _Never_ do that again, _please_."  
The doctor raised a confused eyebrow. Then the memories of what he had done came back. He let himself start to cry too.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
"Promise me, promise that you will never play with your life like that." Black Hat pulled away and put his hands on the small man's shoulders.  
"I promise."  
The two never spoke of this again, as it showed both of them at their weakest and Flug didn't want to make the others worry, but Black Hat seemed to keep a closer eye on his little scientist.


End file.
